Only A Matter Of Time: Tales Of A Reunion
by BlueAlexander93
Summary: 4 years after their departure in Viridian, Ash makes a late-night visit to Cerulean, to see Misty for the first time in years. What will happen? Read and find out... -Pokeshipping-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Satoshi Tajiri and The Pokemon Company do.**

Seven years. It's a long time, isn't it? But the outlook of one's life does change from the age of 10 to the age of 17, doesn't it?

That also can be used as an extended time of self-reflection, looking back on the past seven years and thinking about everything one has done, and everybody one has seen. Yes, Ash had his journey and his eventual dream, but he knew something – or rather… some_one_ – was missing.

The girl he met on that fateful day, seven years ago... Misty. It seemed like a case of "Right place, right time," but he would think of that day as an act of fate. Yes, it sounded cliché, but he didn't care.

Looking back on when they first met, things really didn't go that well, between them. It all started on the day Ash began his journey, where the two of them would meet in the strangest of scenarios; in an act of desperation, needing to keep safe his injured comrade, he took Misty's bike, which would, unfortunately, later be destroyed during a dangerous lightning storm. Thereafter, she decided to travel with him on the hope and purpose that she would get her bike repaired, but, over time, a connection formed between the two, leading Ash and Misty to become very close friends.

Meeting new people and seeing new towns and cities, she traveled alongside Ash for a good three years, as they both grew somewhat closer to one another. Their argumentative acquaintanceship had turned into a full-fledged friendship, with both parties having a strong bond toward one another.

Sadly, by the time they were both 13, they had gone their separate ways; Misty had her gym to run, while Ash continued on his travels. She visited him a couple of times, though, but they were very brief, momentary visits, but apart from those days, they haven't seen each other since.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed; during that time, they had kept in close contact with one another, writing letters and making phone calls whenever they could; as well as that was, however, it just wasn't the same as seeing one another, face-to-face. That dynamic would come into place, one evening.

Lying awake, on a cold December night, Misty heard a doorbell. She looked at her clock – it read 01:32. Who, in their right mind, would come to her gym at 1:30 in the morning? Almost innate, she waited for one of her sisters to wake up and answer the door. And, of course, they didn't.

Agitated, she went downstairs to answer the door. _'Alright, fine, _I'll_ answer the door,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'it's not like _I'm_ the only one that does everything around here anyway!'_

In a huff, she answered the door; "Look, it's the middle of the night – could you come back for a battle tomorrow, when we're open?"

"That isn't why I'm here…"

'_That voice…'_ She looked up, seeing a very familiar face greet her with a smile. And she was in complete disbelief at who she was seeing.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it, Misty?"

"You… you're here… you're really here…" She smiled in joy, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace."

Graciously, he returned the embrace, taking in the moment.

"What're you doing here, Ash?"

"What, I can't go and see my best friend for the first time in four years without a reason other than that I missed you?"

"But why this late?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk from home, and I ended up here and, well… I thought of you…" He blushed at that last statement. "Sorry if I woke you up, by the way."

"No, it's alright. I was still awake, anyway – wait, when did you come back home?"

"Earlier today, I came home. You would not believe how much my mother missed me…"

"I have some idea how much…" She tightened her grip around him for a few moments, before letting go. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, thank you," he responded, walking inside. She led him to a couch, out in the main hallway, where they sat down.

"Come on, spill it," she inquired, "what are you _really_ doing here?"

"I already told you why—"

"But at 1:30 in the morning? Uh-uh, that's a _little _too suspicious for me to believe…" He did not pick up the joking tone in her voice.

"Honestly, I really did miss you, so much… I've wanted to visit you for such a long time…" The tone of his voice was very serious, filled with need.

"Whoa… Ash, calm down, I was just playing…" She back-pedaled, admitting her small joke.

"You… were?" He blushed like a madman over his small confession.

After hearing his sentimental statement, she felt rather touched by his sincerity; she grasped his hand, giving small, light touches to his palm. "Well, you're here, now. And I'm glad I'm seeing you again…" She smiled at him; he smiled back at her. He then stood up, lifting her off the couch, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I missed you so much, Misty…"

Returning the embrace, she whispered to him, "I missed you, too, Ash. I thought about you every day…"


	3. Chapter 3

They soon began talking about what they had been going through over the last four years; recent battles, championships, even the incident involving the legendary Pokemon Darkrai, Dialgia, and Palkia – which Misty was extremely amazed at – and, overall, what they had been doing in general all this time. They both took great amusement at Misty's tales of inexperienced trainers challenging her for her gym's badge, and her subsequent defeating the rookies.

"What can I say? I'm unbeatable!"

"As a Gym Leader, anyway, Misty. Remember what happened in the Whirl Cup, 5 years ago?"

"Now that wasn't fair, Ash! You knew Togepi couldn't compete—"

"Who won that match?"

There was a silence, as she huffed air and turned her head.

Going right in her face, he repeated, "Misty… who… won?"

"…You did."

"Exactly. I won, plain and simple…"

"Yeah, yeah… but you still haven't beaten me as a Gym Leader!"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't… yet…" he smirked cunningly.

"Hmm? Do I hear a challenge from the trainer from Pallet Town?"

"Perhaps…" he sat back down. "But another time."

"Well, yeah, it is only 2:30 in the morning…" She sat next to him, as they both reclined on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

There was mutual silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but relaxing silence. Calm. Soothing. At peace. Feeling the need to break the silence, though, he placed his hand atop hers; as she looked at him, he said to her, in a half-whisper,

"I'm really sorry I was gone for so long, Misty."

Sensing the need in his voice, she locked him into an embrace, wrapping her arms around him, burying the right side of her face into his chest, as they slowly began to lie down on the couch.

"You missed me that much, huh?" She said, tracing soft circles on his frame.

"I did… it wasn't the same without you…"

"At least you had some great friends to hang around with, like Brock and May and Dawn… I was left with the Gym, you know that. I was left with huge responsibilities…" She frowned softly to herself, speaking in her mind,

'_I never wanted to leave your side… I wanted to travel with you, all across those regions…'_

"I hated that day in Viridian, where we all parted ways… it was like the end of an era, you know, Misty? Three years, gone by just like that…"

"It was exactly like that… it was a heartbreaking day…"

"At least I fulfilled my promise on getting you a new bike…" he smiled softly, as she sat up, feeling rather unimpressed by his choice of words.

Looking confused, he said to her, "Misty? Something wrong?"

Looking back at him, emotion-filled eyes on the verge of tears, she quietly said, "You… you're unbelievable. All those years, and you didn't you see it? It was never about the stupid bike! That wasn't why I stayed with you all that time, you dense idiot!"

"You don't think I knew that?" His voice became filled with frustration. "I'm not _that_ stupid and dense, Misty…" He quickly stood up. "Look, I gotta get back home, but before I do…" his voice became softer, "there's something I have to tell you, first. Just hear me out, and I'll go…"

Eyes filled with anger, she sat down. "Fine. Talk."

Taking a deep breath, he began. "Four years ago, when we separated in Viridian, I knew things didn't end on good terms between you and I. Personally, I felt that there was no closure between us. But when you came to Hoenn to see us, and when I came home four years ago, and I saw you all – and most importantly, you – I was so excited to see you again… but we never got any time for just us."

"Since then, we've written letters, shared video calls, talked on the phone, all of that, but that could never replace actually being here with you, in person. I've looked back on our three years together countless times, by now, and I still smile at how far we've come as friends."

She briefly interrupted him; "Okay, if this is going where I think it's going—"

"Where do you think this is going?"

"The whole "we'll always be good friends" speech – just tell me you hooked up with Dawn, it's not that hard. Or maybe you got together with May. Or with that Melody girl…"

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised at that statement. Taking another deep breath, he said to her, "Misty, I'm not with, I have never been with, and I never will be with any of them! Because I… because I'm in love with someone else..."

"Fine. Great. Be happy with her, then!"

"I'm trying to be, but she keeps getting angry at me, right now…"

"Well, boy oh boy, I can imagine what…" As she trailed her sentence, realization hit.

"Like I was saying… that someone is somebody you and I know very well…" He walked close up to her. "It's you, Misty."

She looked up at him completely astonished, her eyes widened in shock at what she had just heard.

"I'll get going, now. Thanks for hearing me out…" he picked up his bag and put on his jacket, and walked to the door.

Then…

"Wait, don't leave!" She quickly ran up to him, standing in front of him.

"I, uh… I have something I want to say, too…" Taking a breath of her own, she began.

"During those three years we were traveling together, I felt myself grow more and more attached to you, emotionally. And seeing you those two times, four years ago… I couldn't believe how much stronger that connection felt."

"You're not alone with regret, either – when I visited you in Hoenn and in Pallet, I wanted to spend so much time with you..." she then whispered, "alone..."

"And from all the letters and phone calls and video calls, I just wanted to be here beside you, if only for the fact that I wanted to be near you, Ash. And I, too, have reminisced about our three years travelling together, and I've smiled at those memories… especially the day you and I met."

"I didn't know it at the time, but…" she grasped his hand, "…on that day, I would meet the boy I would soon fall in love with…"

This time, _his_ eyes widened in shock; "Misty… you-you're…?"

"Mm-hmm." She smiled. "I have, for so very long…"

His next reaction would be that of a smile and embrace; she returned both. He then looked in her eyes, saying,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Misty. I never meant to…"

"I know, and it's alright. You would never try to hurt me; I've just… I've thought of this moment for so long, just you and me together…"

They both trailed off, staring directly in each other's eyes; he softly brushed the hair away from her face, while she brought her hands around his neck. Their proximity began to diminish; their eyes slowly began to shut…


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, it had happened. After years of separation, their emotions for one another had reached a climactic catharsis, culminating in one moment's actions: a single kiss. Their feelings had been spoken and shared, with its near-perfect representation being aced out.

Okay, so maybe the kiss wasn't perfect, but it was still a very special moment, emphasized by their confessions. So what if it wasn't at the Cerulean Cape or at the end of the Indigo Plateau after defeating the Champion? Location didn't matter – inside the Cerulean Gym at 3:30 in the morning was perfect, all because he was there with her, and she was there with him. And in a mere two hours, they had accomplished what seven years could not.

Releasing the embrace, Misty said to him, "Why don't we get some sleep, Ash? Come on, let's go to bed."

He nodded, taking her hand, as they walked up to her bedroom, entering and lying down on her bed, hand in hand. As their bodies hit the bed, they shared another kiss, this one much more passionate and longing. They would continue to do so throughout the early hours of the morning, as their desire and passion increased greatly…

* * *

><p>They both woke up shortly after 1pm; after a quick late breakfast, they both knew he was needed back home in Pallet. A heartbreaking departure at the moment, for sure, but seeing that he would be home for a while – a <em>long<em> while – there would be plenty of visits between the two more-than-friends.

"We had a good time together, didn't we, Misty?" he said to her, at her door.

"Mm-hmm. We did…" She grasped his hand. "And there'll be more good times together to come…" Leaning into him, she kissed him with a great loving passion; he, of course, returned the favor, savoring every moment.

Reluctantly releasing the hold, they looked into each other's eyes, simultaneously saying to one another,

"I love you."  
>"I love you."<p>

"I'll come see you again, Misty."

"I'll hold you to it, Ash – and not in the middle of the night again, okay?" She joked, as they shared a laugh. Momentarily, he made his way out the door.

"Bye, Misty…"

"Bye, Ash…"

One night. All it took was one fateful December night. Guess it's true when people say, "only a matter of time." Because, in this case, time was on their side on this one magical night, and with a new purpose in life, the couple that was destined to be could finally be.


End file.
